guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NieA7/Build:Mo/E Glyph Shield of Regen
__TOC__ History * (cur) (last) 00:21, 23 April 2007 Readem (Talk | contribs) m (→New Category perhaps?) * (cur) (last) 03:28, 15 April 2007 Readem (Talk | contribs) m (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 03:28, 15 April 2007 Readem (Talk | contribs) (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 03:24, 15 April 2007 Readem (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 03:23, 15 April 2007 Readem (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 09:02, 13 April 2007 S Penumbra (Talk | contribs) (→New Category perhaps?) * (cur) (last) 14:29, 30 March 2007 169.226.213.180 (Talk) (→Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 20:27, 12 March 2007 Sv3 (Talk | contribs) (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 03:13, 11 March 2007 Benoit flageol (Talk | contribs) (→Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 20:10, 7 March 2007 Nightshadow (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:15, 21 February 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (→Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 02:15, 21 February 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (→Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 20:37, 20 February 2007 72.199.144.210 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:36, 20 February 2007 72.199.144.210 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 16:31, 6 February 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (favored vote) * (cur) (last) 16:08, 6 February 2007 Lonely Monk (Talk | contribs) (Favored vote) * (cur) (last) 05:52, 6 February 2007 Lania Elderfire (Talk | contribs) m (→Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 05:44, 6 February 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added NightAngel's vote as it was assumedly based on the new skillbar) * (cur) (last) 05:44, 6 February 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (archived RaB and started new one) * (cur) (last) 05:23, 6 February 2007 Lania Elderfire (Talk | contribs) m (→Rate-a-build (old)) * (cur) (last) 05:22, 6 February 2007 Lania Elderfire (Talk | contribs) m (→Rate-a-build (old)) * (cur) (last) 18:45, 5 February 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:44, 5 February 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:49, 5 February 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (→Stub Status) * (cur) (last) 16:24, 5 February 2007 Lonely Monk (Talk | contribs) (Stub Status) * (cur) (last) 15:14, 3 February 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (→Another New Bar) * (cur) (last) 04:31, 3 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:29, 3 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Another New Bar) * (cur) (last) 02:06, 3 February 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (→Another New Bar) * (cur) (last) 20:15, 2 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Another New Bar) * (cur) (last) 08:53, 2 February 2007 Jahuteskye (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 07:00, 2 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 06:59, 2 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 06:59, 2 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 16:42, 31 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (still a stub) * (cur) (last) 16:15, 31 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (a technicality) * (cur) (last) 16:09, 31 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 16:08, 31 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:58, 25 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (forgot signature) * (cur) (last) 17:53, 25 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (blessed aura please) * (cur) (last) 08:24, 23 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 04:44, 23 January 2007 Wanderer Mephisto (Talk | contribs) (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 22:03, 22 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 19:44, 21 January 2007 Xeones (Talk | contribs) (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 19:42, 21 January 2007 Xeones (Talk | contribs) (→Discussion) * (cur) (last) 02:10, 21 January 2007 Entropy (Talk | contribs) m (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 02:07, 21 January 2007 Lania Elderfire (Talk | contribs) (→New Bar) * (cur) (last) 23:47, 20 January 2007 Blastedt (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:20, 20 January 2007 Entropy (Talk | contribs) m (disambig) * (cur) (last) 23:17, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:11, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build talk:Mo/Ele Glyph Shield of Regen moved to Build talk:Mo/E Glyph Shield of Regen) * (cur) (last) 23:08, 20 January 2007 Gares Redstorm (Talk | contribs) m (Build talk:Mo/E New page moved to Build talk:Mo/Ele Glyph Shield of Regen) * (cur) (last) 22:50, 20 January 2007 Blastedt (Talk | contribs) m (→Discussion) * (cur) (last) 22:50, 20 January 2007 Blastedt (Talk | contribs) m (→Discussion) * (cur) (last) 22:47, 20 January 2007 Entropy (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:46, 20 January 2007 Blastedt (Talk | contribs) m (→Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 22:46, 20 January 2007 Blastedt (Talk | contribs) m Build talk:Mo/E Glyph Shield of Regen/Archive 1 Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #I've used a similar build before, in fact, I even used a variant of this for The Deep. I had to lie to get in but the results were pretty good. I had to use the inferior release enchantments with some 5-energy enchantments to make a fake heal party, but it was worth it. :) Shield of Regeneration on the puller always worked wonders, for instance. And now there's SoA, of course, which benefits a lot from Aura. NightAngel 13:44, 5 February 2007 (CST) #Though I never liked shield of regen, the recent update made this a much nicer skill. Also this build boasts a load of enchantments that can cover shield of regen in areas with enchant removal. Then there is a good old SoA which is still great for PvE. --Lania Elderfire 00:52, 6 February 2007 (CST) #Shield of Regenertion can turn a squishy fire elementalist into a decent Tank. The long duration lets me worry about other targets that are taking minor damage. Reversal of Fortune is real nice with high protection prayers and divine favor. Lonely Monk 11:08, 6 February 2007 (CST) #One of the strengths of SoR is that its equally useful to apply to a skilled tank gathering aggro, or an unskilled tank who runs into battle carelessly. I liked it before the update, but now its decreased cast time and recharge means it is also available for an emergency "save". I really enjoy Blessed Aura in combination with Aegis and SoA. -- BrianG 11:31, 6 February 2007 (CST) #Damn, was right about to write this build myself :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:23, 14 April 2007 (CDT) #:Just beat all the Camps again w/ my Monk using this Build! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:23, 14 April 2007 (CDT) #6-Manned Hell's Precipice with this-X H K #This makes anyone into a tank or just helps in time of need (SoR that is), and the GoLE combo was something I thought of also. Nice build, it works very well ---[[User:Nightshadow| Nightshadow]] 19px 15:10, 7 March 2007 (CST) #Nice Hero Build. --Benoit flageol 22:13, 10 March 2007 (CST) #Though I would disagree with the above voter (heroes can't use GoLE properly), I definitely found this build to be excellent and have been running something similar as my default (alternating with Boon Healing and Inspiration Bonding). The only real differences are I use a different resurrect power, swap Signet of Devotion for RoF (arguable), and I think more importantly swap headpieces each containing a superior rune. In PvE, max HP isn't as critical, and being able to cast Blessed Aura initially at DF16 and then Protection Prayers at 16 can add up to multiple seconds of increased duration. The fundamentals though are quite sound for most PvE purposes. #:This build kicks ass for a hero. And no Prot Monk goes without RoF... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:24, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' New Bar Why not try: More healing, better synergy. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:17, 20 January 2007 (CST) :That would definately be better.--Lania Elderfire 21:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Indeed. GoLE for 2 spells, Shield of Regen and Aegis = Win. Entropy 21:10, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Make it a build, lolz. that doesn't look so bad :D maybe dump PS for devo? — Skuld 17:03, 22 January 2007 (CST) SoA>Siggie of Dev Wanderer Mephisto 23:44, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Hmm yeh, thought it was already in :p — Skuld 03:24, 23 January 2007 (CST) Hmmm funny, I've been working on a similar build and happened to find this by following Shield of Regeneration's what links here. I think its crazy to have Aegis and Shield of Regeneration without Blessed Aura. And SoA combos nice with Blessed Aura too. Here's what I'm currently running: -- BrianG 12:58, 25 January 2007 (CST) I made a build around SoR also and funny how similar they are. Here is the variant that I use: I've used this build mostly in RA. --Sv3 16:27, 12 March 2007 (CDT) In the Arena's I use this: [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:28, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Another New Bar Hmm... --Didn't see this when I looked before posting my own version here Build:Mo/E SoR Monk for PvP use. I think my version has deffinate potential, considering I used it to great effect in random arenas, as have my guildmates. Could be used for PvP with these adjustments -- rebirth and aegis = the suck for PvP -- why not add dehexing via the holy veil and make this a decent PvP build too? Also, perhaps try SB instead of prot spirit.--image:Jahuteskyesig.jpg (talk) 03:53, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I'm going to put your bar as main. I don't see anyone taking a SoR over a regular healer or ZB Healer in PvE. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:15, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Hmmm not sure if I agree. I've found SoR to be pretty useful in PvE, especially if you have a good tank who can gather aggro. Its also equally useful if you have one of those warriors who tends to run into battle first and get rocked. You're usually going to have 2 monks in PvE, so why bother bringing ZB? Leave the healing to the healing monk. If the healing monk is doing his job you are very rarely going to get the bonus energy from ZB, and if you do it probably means the other monk wasted a spell since anyone below 50% would be a priority for him to heal. ZB is great in PvP where you need the energy efficiency, but in PvE a prot monk's job is to provide protection and prevent health loss. ::Anyway, sorry for my rant. If you guys are taking this build in a PvP direction thats totally cool, I will probably just create a separate build page for a PvE version based on my skillbar above. -- BrianG 21:06, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Actually, forget about it. Since Jahuteskye has already made a PvP article, I'll revert this one to the old version, and we'll continue the PvP version on Jahuteskye's article. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:29, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Okay, sounds good, but we should use Blessed Aura instead of Gift of Health. Considering we're using 3 of the most powerful monk enchantments (SoR, SoA, Aegis), this is the ideal place for Blessed Aura. If you're going to use these enchants you should get the most out of them. It makes a huge difference in the length of the enchants, which I think is far more important than Gift of Health which is really just overlapping with a healing monk's job. Besides, with higher Divine Favor, you get almost as big of a heal from Reversal of Fortune anyway. -- BrianG 10:14, 3 February 2007 (CST) Stub Status I updated the skill bar and usage notes to include the talk about this build. I added a few bullets and cleared up some text. If anyone else thinks so, I think this build is ready to be un-stubbed and tested. Lonely Monk 11:24, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Looks good to me. I touched up a few more notes and unstubbed it. -- BrianG 12:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) New Category perhaps? I personally use this build on my monk, right after the skill balance, and I love it. I use mending touch though sorry lol. Well anyway, I tried this on my heros, w/ a few varients, and it worked not just well, but superbly! I no longer use any healing monk heros, theres really no need. An the only variations I used was I switched blessed aura for Life bond (Useful for certain situations). Should we tag this for heros, its up to you. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:21, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm tagging it as a hero build. It works excellently, I usually don't even have to bring a second monk. Spen 05:02, 13 April 2007 (CDT)